


Untitled (Klaine knifeplay)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, Consensual Kink, Course Language, Cutting, Desperation, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon's prompt: I’ve yet to see any fic with a cutting kink in it. Preferably without sub/dom stuff.<br/>Here is the <a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/98444695490/anon-said-if-youre-still-expecting-prompts">original post on Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Klaine knifeplay)

Blaine laid down on the towel on the bed, careful not to disturb the supplies that had been laid out beside him. He stroked his hands over his body, fondled his hardening cock, and took a deep breath.

“Are you ready?” Kurt asked, settling into a chair by his side.

"I’m  _so_  ready, oh my  _god_.” He trembled a bit.  

”You can say ‘stop’ any time.”

"I know."

Kurt set to work cleaning the knife, which had been well-sharpened ahead of time, and then cleaned a large area of Blaine’s thigh with disinfectant. “Do you want to watch?”

"No. I want you to surprise me."

"Are you sure? You can’t move around too much.”

"I won’t move." Blaine took a deep breath, and his cock twitched.

Kurt gave Blaine a disbelieving look, which Blaine didn’t see because he was looking resolutely up at the ceiling. Then Kurt turned the knife upside down, so the flat edge was hovering over Blaine’s leg. He lowered the knife down in a gentle slashing motion, and the moment it touched, Blaine jerked and flailed. Kurt lifted the knife safely away.

Blaine widened his eyes and raised his head to look at his leg. “Did you cut me?” He brushed his hand over his leg. “Did–?”

“It’s okay, I used the flat edge. But you’re not supposed to touch it, get your hands off.”

Blaine laid back down and breathed, then cut himself off by laughing. “Oh my god.”

Kurt disinfected Blaine’s leg all over again. “ _Now_ do you want to watch?”

“That’s probably a good idea.” He grinned and raised himself up onto his elbows.

Kurt readied the knife, the right way around this time, then carefully, slowly, lowered it down.

“Fuck, fuck–” Blaine watched unblinkingly, and his cock jerked up off his stomach. His fingers clenched in the sheets.

Kurt touched down with the knife and lightly pulled it across Blaine’s skin before lifting it away. It left behind a thin white line that quickly filled in with red without spilling over.

“More.  _Deeper._ ” Blaine stared and panted. His chest rose and fell with his breaths.

“You’re sure?”

“Please, please, it’s so much–”

Kurt took a deep breath himself, then made another slash, a half inch lower, more slowly and a little harder. Blaine squeaked out loud and gasped. When Kurt raised the knife this time, a little drop of blood dripped down the inside of Blaine’s thigh.

Blaine moved one frenzied hand to grip his cock and start pumping urgently. “One more, please just one more–”

“Does it hurt?”

“ _Yes._ ” The bed shook with the force of Blaine’s movements.

“Blaine, you have to stop. You can’t be moving when I–”

“Please please oh god–”

Kurt hovered the knife over Blaine’s leg and waited.

Blaine tensed all over and stilled, gripping his cock hard in a white-knuckled fist.

Only then did Kurt bring the knife down again in a quick, steady stroke over Blaine’s skin. The moment he moved away, Blaine fucked his cock through his fist and moaned, spurting come over his fingers and staring wide-eyed at the new line of red on his leg. “Oh fuck, oh yes, fuck, god–”

He babbled and panted and jerked himself through his orgasm, and when he finally exhaled and flopped back onto the bed, Kurt gently cleaned the cuts. He bandaged them, then leaned down to kiss the bandage. “Still feeling good?”

“Mmmmmmm.”

“That’s not a yes.” Kurt looked at Blaine’s face and smiled. He didn’t need a yes. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
